Happily Ever After
by blu3crush
Summary: Because GSR needed some loves. Grissom returns home and brings Sara to the desert.


**_Happily Ever After_**

_Just a one shot – because I needed GSR to be happy!_

* * *

Grissom and Sara trekked through the Nevada dessert in silence. Grissom returned to Las Vegas after their talk over the phone. They both agreed that their marriage was going through a rough patch. They did not think that their relationship was failing but the long distance relationship began to take its toll on them.

Grissom thought this was the arrangement they both agreed on. He never thought that his wife, a strong, independent woman, would need him both physically and emotionally. He had always thought that he travelling around the world and she went back to be a CSI was the best arrangement. They were both fiercely protective of their private space. He thought she preferred this arrangement too. But, obviously, she didn't.

He let out a soft sigh and looked over his shoulder. Although they were holding hands, but he could feel there was a barrier between them.

"Honey," he called, pulling her closer. He pushed her sunglasses up and perched it on the top of her head. He looked straight into her brown eyes and let the pads of his fingers to caress her profile gently, slowly.

He realized she had aged a little, though, still beautiful but she seemed to lose her sparks and spunk. She looked so sad and the intense brown orbs seemed to fizzle. His heart wrenched as he realized the way she looked now was the outcome of him being so far away.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. He cupped both sides of her face and planted a soft, feathery kiss on her lips.

Sara flinched and pulled away. Her actions hurt him. They used to be so intimate. Now, the slightest actions would scare her.

"I'm sorry." It was her turn to apologize. She turned her back to him and began to sob. She wanted to reciprocate, and kiss him passionately but she just could not.

She could not remember when the last time they were intimate was. Perhaps, it was last year when she visited him in Peru. No that was about two years ago. After his stint in Peru, he accepted a job in Egypt and she thought that it was not economical for her to travel so far and just to spend a week there. They decided on alternate communication, such as Skype, phone call and emails. It was then they started to drift apart and she began to be angry, resentful and walloped in sorrows.

He was never good at affections and definitely not good at showing them. He was lost when she turned around and cried. Her sobs were not louds but it was enough to send him into a panic mode.

In his memories, he had seen Sara cried three times.

The first was after the Pam Andler's case.

The second was when she told him about her childhood after her suspension.

The last time was when he re-proposed to her in Costa Rica. He told her he never wanted to see her tears again, unless they were of happiness and he promised he would never make her cry again.

But, today, he broke his promise.

"Sara," he wrapped his arms around her waist, "I am sorry that I make you cry again."

She shook her head gently, "it is not your fault."

"I… am… just sad… about where we are now," she hiccupped and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

"It's definitely my fault." Grissom said, guiltily. Guilt gnawed his heart when he took the flights home. His guilt grew, as he was getting a step closer to home. Home was where Sara was. He had no home if Sara was gone.

"Come," he grabbed hold of her wrist. He softened his grip and gasped when he came to realize that how alarming thin they were. He was frightened that any strong hold would break them.

"Hold me tighter," she murmured pleadingly, averting eye contacts. She needed to feel him.

He complied and gripped her firmer.

"I need to show you something," he said, and surged forward. Just a few more steps, they would witness Mother Nature romantic side.

She followed him willingly and trustingly, just like in the past.

"Close your eyes," he urged.

Her eyes flashed across a hint of suspicious. She frowned skeptically.

"Trust me," he smiled. Trust was never issue between them. She could trust him with her life and he could too.

Her shoulders raised and fell as she took in a breath and let it out slowly. She knew she should believe in him.

She closed her eyes gingerly and placed her hands on his open palms.

Grissom led her closer to a rock formation. He stood behind her and covered her closed eyes with his hands. "Open your eyes now."

She did. When he felt her eyelids opened, he slowly lifted up his hands.

She blinked a few times to adjust to the sudden lights. When her vision returned to normal, she gasped in surprise.

Right in front of her was an amazing, huge heart shaped rock formation, with a various colors of soft pinks and oranges.

"I love you." He whispered behind her ears.

She blinked away her tears furiously.

"I found this when I was trekking around the desert. I stood in front of this rock formation and thought about us. And, I realized I had never stopped loving you. Our happy memories just flashed past my eyes. Our small, yet heartwarming wedding, our first canoeing trip, the first time when we had sex, the first time when we held hands in front of Brass, Catherine, Nick and Greg and the very first time when we kissed."

She could not control her tears. They came cascading down like a waterfall.

He spun her around, and looked into her eyes intently. "Will you forgive me?" he asked.

She nodded frantically. "Will you forgive me too?"

It was both their fault for letting their marriage going skew. If they had both worked harder, their marriage would not be shaking.

"Silly, of course I will." He laughed, heartily. His laughs resonated in her ears and she returned him a smile.

Their eyes met. They saw desires in each other's eyes.

His head swooped down for a kiss. She returned it with a passion. Their tongues tangled, danced and fought for dominance. They both panted after breaking for oxygen.

"You know, you ought to lose your straw hat. It is hideous," Sara joked and plucked the straw hat off his head. He snatched it back and placed it on top of her head.

"You look great on them."

She showed a look of disgust before laughing. "Yeah, I thought so too."

"Let's go home?" he asked, huskily. She loved the deep rumble of his voice when he wanted her.

"Yes. Let's go home now." She too, needed him.

Perhaps, their marriage now was not in the best of state but they were both sure that everything would work out because of their love and faith for each other. Perhaps it would take much longer than they had intended but their problems would eventually resolve.

Although they did not believe in fairytales but they were sure, they could live a happily ever after ending.

**The End.**

* * *

_If you're interested about the heart rock formation, http [colon][slash][slash] __news. Yahoo photos / amazing-heart-shaped-wonders-slideshow/ - I hope this works. Just remove the spacing in between. Before you leave, just leave me a comment. Your views are deeply appreciated._


End file.
